


The Dolls of The Tower

by Anonymous



Category: SSS급 자살헌터 - 신노아 | SSS-Class Suicide Hunter - Shin Noah
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Kim Gongja, OOC Bae Huryeong | The Sword Emperor (SSS-Class Suicide Hunter), OOC Kim Gongja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After finishing the 10th floor, the memory of the boss finally take a toll on Kim Gong-ja's heart
Relationships: Kim Gongja & Bae Huryeong | The Sword Emperor (SSS-Class Suicide Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	The Dolls of The Tower

Kim Gong-ja sat on his bed in the dark bedroom, unmoving and blankly staring into the walls ahead.

The scene from the 10th floor hide and seek burning in his head. The peals of laughter from the dolls and the teary ‘thank you’ from the boss echoes constantly in his ears. Without him realizing tears starts to burn his vision and a sob emerges from his throat.

‘How?’

The word came to the forefront of his mind.

‘How can the world be that cruel?’

The question roots itself deep inside his fragile heart and its gnarled roots squeeze his heart turning his breath ragged.

“Oi, zombie. Breath, your weak body needs a lot of air to survive” Bae Hu-ryeong deep voice resounds from his side.

“Shut up”

Bae Hu-ryeong sat still on the floor beside Kim Gong-ja and stares sadly at ~~his~~ the kid.

“Zombie, we’ve talked about this. Those dolls are just an image. They’re not real.” The Sword Emperor’s voice is soft and he put a comforting hand on Gong-ja’s knee. Unknowingly, his words turn Kim Gong-ja’s sadness into anger.

“SHUT UP!” Kim Gong-ja yells with a hoarse voice as he slaps Bae Hu-ryeong hand away. “You don’t understand you heartless psycho! So what if they are just an image”

_Their pain is real_

“So what if they are no longer alive!”

_Their fear is real_

“So what if they are just DOLLS”

_The memory is real_

“It doesn’t change the fact that IT IS REAL, that those children burn alive, that-“ Kim Gong-ja choked on his words.

_That the children were abandoned_

Bae Hu-ryeong closed his eyes at the unspoken word. He rose from the floor and sit next to the now sobbing Kim Gong-ja and envelope him with a hug.

“I’m not good at this.” Hu-ryeong starts “Yes the kids burned alive, yes the kids were abandoned. It is unfortunate.”

Kim Gong-ja twitches

“No, listen to me first.” Bae Hu-ryeong cuts what looks like another stream of curses from Kim Gong-ja.

“What happened to those kids are unfortunate. But that’s just what the world is. This world is disgusting and cruel. But, you’ve shown those kids that there are kindness and laughter too in this forsaken world.”

Kim Gong-ja looks at Bae Hu-ryeong questioningly. His pale-tear stained face peeking from its place between Hu-ryeong’s chest and arms

“Remember when we watched the boss’s trauma and when you asked me why other hunters survived the fire?” Bae Hu-ryeong asked softly

“They just want to play” Kim Gong-ja fragile voice answered

“Yes, and you played with them and each of them laughs brightly. They may have died a painful death but you’ve created a happy memory for them.”

Bae Hu-ryeong tightens his embrace and he rests his chin on Gong-ja’s soft hair.

“And that’s enough. The kids have gone happily”

Kim Gong-ja’s body trembled

“They’ve gone with a smile”

And just like that, the dam that is Kim Gong-ja’s heart broke and a litany of sobs start to emerge. Hot tears flow from his eyes and wet the ghost’s clothes. His hands clawed Hu-ryeong shoulders and Bae Hu-ryeong lets him. He lets Gong-ja sobs turn into wails, he lets Gong-ja clawed him so hard that his dead nerve endings are in pain. More importantly, he let his kid cry his pain out.

* * *

Bae Hu-ryeong looks at Kim Gong-ja’s sleeping form silently. His throbbing heart sent shivers of pain across his dead body.

He thought of the empty words he said to comforts the zombie. He didn’t have the heart to tell Gong-ja that his action change nothing, for the image is just an image and not a ghost.

That the dead kids still die without laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sword Emperor calling Kim Gong-ja his kid is a reference to his spar with The Heavenly Demon when he said he wants to teach Kim Gong-ja how to be happy
> 
> I am sorry for the crappy English. It is not my mother language.


End file.
